Mirrors
by Irunic-Kori
Summary: Late at night Naruto lays in bed, the fox has a suspicion...this very suspicion leaves Naruto in a huge delirium. M just to be safe. Possible future lemon if i feel like it. NaruSaku. this was posted on H&E. Please R


Mirrors

Chapter 1  
The Suspicion

Naruto awoke to a growling stomach. He glanced to his side to see his beautiful lover sleeping soundly next to him, tightly gripping somewhat possessively of his jacket. He chuckled at the sight. The smell of arousal filled the dark room, hers being more distinguished than his because of him being a little used to his own smell. "**Kit, get something to eat and we'll talk in the bathroom**." Naruto knew the fox had something important to say. He never even really bothered Naruto at her apartment, unless it was advice or something like that, only important things. Never once had they had a conversation here though. They didn't want her to catch them. The fox always just said whatever was needed to be said clearly and Naruto acted as the fox instructed (if he wanted to). Naruto got out of bed (don't worry he has his boxers on…) and tiptoed down to the kitchen, careful as to not wake her. He took some graham crackers from the pantry. He never really took much from her apartment ever (well except earlier, but I'll get to that later) especially without permission, unless she just gave it to him, or she was sleeping. He never liked waking her from her beautiful slumber. He went to the bathroom, closed the door, flicked the lights and stood before the mirror. He focused pure kyuubi chakra in his hands. He put his hands on the mirror and pushed the chakra through the surface. His reflection changed into something familiar. Standing before Naruto was the Kyuubi Naruto. Kyuubi's still technically a reflection, so everything Naruto did he mirrored. Only Kyuubi Naruto's facial expressions were his own. For example, when Naruto talked, the reflections mouth didn't move and vice versa, and if Naruto's eyes twitched, Kyuubi's didn't and once again vice versa. The reflection looked exactly the same, except obviously for the longer nails, fang like canines and red eyes with slits for pupils. Naruto placed his hands on the counter and leaned towards the reflection. "Alright, what's the problem?" asked Naruto, yawning after.  
"Kit, we might have a situation." The Kyuubi Naruto responded.

"What kind of situation?"

"Well you know how I come out to protect you, like my healing powers and such?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, you see, I don't physically come to you, it's sort of a switch and your body takes my power. Most of the time, neither of us notices it because the amount is so small."

"Where are you getting at?"

"Well, when humans mate, the body goes through enormous strain. The veins and arteries contract, causing an increase in blood pressure, the heart rate skyrockets, and your chest contracts too causing you to take in less air."

"Get to the point." Said Naruto impatiently.

"I had a though, but I wanted to wait 'til you two were done to tell you."

"I understand, I would have been pissed at you,"

"I know, and it's not life threatening or anything, but I have a thought as I said. When if your body took some of my power to stabilize your condition while you were with your mate and neither of us noticed that it was taken?"

"I don't quite get why this is important." The Kyuubi Naruto sighed.

"When if some of my power and entity transferred over to the girl?"

"Is that possible!?" whispered, but still shrieked a wide-eyed Naruto in shock. "You are sealed within me, how can some of your power go to her?"

"I don't know Kit, as I said it's just a thought. We need to figure this out though." Naruto sighed.

"Yeah, well thanks for telling me."

"One more thing."

"What is it?" Kyuubi Naruto was about to say something when both heard a soft and feminine voice.

"Naruto-honey come back to-what the-? What's going on?" standing in the doorway was Naruto's girlfriend of 7 months, well 7 ½ months. She was still rubbing the sleep from her eyes and yawned. She was wearing a faint pink robe that was very fuzzy and soft according to Naruto whenever he touched it. She clearly wasn't mad, just curious.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto gasped, surprised that she found him in this state. Both were surprised actually.

"Um, Girl, uh…" Kyuubi stuttered, trying to think of something, as he was very disappointed in himself for not sensing her coming.

"Naruto, I just want to know why the kyuubi you is your reflection." Sakura walked to her blonde lover. She wrapped her arms around his chest and waist, gave him a meaningful peck on the cheek, and rested her head against his chest as she looked at her reflection of her and Naruto, well her and Kyuubi Naruto.

"Uh, Kit, remember this is just a reflection." The Kyuubi said kind of worried, knowing full well how possessive fox' are of their mates, well any animal! It caused Sakura to giggle and Naruto to chuckle.

"So what's going on here?" Sakura asked

"Well you see Sakura-chan, the kyuubi needed to talk to me and when I talk to him at the seal cage, it requires me to do so much concentration that I literally space out leaving me vulnerable to an attack or something of that nature. So him and I experimented with different ideas to try and finally settled on trying this and it worked. I focus his chakra purely in my hands and pour the chakra into a mirror and well there you go!" Naruto explained.

"Interesting…"

"So what were you going to say?"

"It can wait Kit, we'll talk later." Sakura released her grip so Naruto could proceed with the retrieving of the Kyuubi chakra. He placed his hand on the mirror and took back the chakra and the reflection became normal again.

"Well since I'm all up and you are too, why don't you come here? I got to _talk_ with you." Sakura said seductively while signaling him to come to her with her finger.

"What did I do this ti-ooohhh…" Naruto ran and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder rushing to the bedroom. Sakura squealed and giggled as she said lightly so no one would hear that she sounding like she was in distress.

"Oh no! The big bad fox has got me! Can't no one save me?" Naruto played along as he plopped her on the bed.

"Now, now young maiden, you are mine and mine alone!" Naruto said and attacked her neck which made her moan in great pleasure  
Sakura was the first to wake up. She was on top of her and they were so into it the night before that he was still inside her. She giggled at the fact they fell asleep having sex. She got off of him and put his black T-shirt on, which went to the middle of her thighs. She went to the kitchen to make breakfast. She got eggs waffle batter, and bread for toast. She fried the eggs and scrambled them. She put the batter in the waffle maker then put the bread in the toaster. The toast popped up a few minutes later and the waffles were almost done. "Hey Sakura-chan!" a soft voiced Naruto greeted as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. Sakura gasped at first from being surprised, but as quickly as he surprised her, she smiled, leaned into his embrace and said softly

"Hey Naru-kun, I'm making breakfast"

"I can see that, hehe. It smelled me awake." She giggled and said

"Most people say 'the smell woke me up.'"

"I'm not like most people remember?

"If I remember last night at all, I would know you're not like most people. Most people can't _love_ like you can"

"How would you know that? Last night was our first time. I know it was yours because we had to break…um you know?" she knew he couldn't say it, not because he was she or embarrassed, but because saying it would remind him of putting her in pain.

"Oh, I know, I just have a feeling that's all. Oh shit! The waffles!" she ran to get the waffles, and was amazingly just in time. Naruto got the syrup from the pantry. Sakura turned to face him and finally saw what he had on, his boxers, that's it. It made her blush hard. Sure, she had seen him like this many times before, but she still blushes hard every time she sees him like this. She shook off her blush and they sat down at the kitchen table, began to eat and talked about stuff like training and such, you know small talk. Sakura wanted to bring something up, and she finally did. "Naruto, we need to talk about this."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't know how much longer we can keep this relationship a secret."

"Sakura, you know why we have to keep us secret!"

"I know why you _think_ we need to stay secret with this!"

"You know how the villagers feel about me! I can't risk you getting hurt because of it!" Naruto pressed

"They won't do a thing!" Sakura insisted.

"I'm sorry, I just can't take that risk."

"Well, why can't I tell my friends? I know you want to too!"

"I do, but I can't risk us getting out."

"You really think they would tell?"

"No, but someone can overhear or something."

"Why not Kakashi-sensei, or Lady Tsunade, or Master Jiraiya?"

"Actually, let me think now!" He had an opportunity here. Naruto knew he could get rid of Sakura's nagging and confirm whether the Kyuubi's suspicions are correct with Jiraiya. If anyone would know it would be Jiraiya. He didn't want to tell any of them earlier because they might agree with Sakura and spread the word to friends and then word would get out. Jiraiya and Kakashi he trusted to much to let his paranoia take over him for too long, but Tsunade was close to Sakura, so she might share her views on this. Although Naruto knew Tsunade too well, she would understand Naruto's reasoning and not go back on him, she never did whenever he confided in her. He finally replaced fear and paranoia with trust and reasoning, of anyone he _had_ to trust these three. "Alright, we'll set a date to tell them." Sakura squealed and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!!" she said real fast. "I'm going to get ready." She ran into her bedroom to get dressed before Naruto even processed her sentence.

"O…k?" he muttered. He got up and put the dishes in the sink. She came out all dressed in her normal attire tying her headband.

"Ready?" Sakura asked in a rush

"Uh, no?" Naruto answered confused

"Hurry!" she demanded

"Alright, alright!" he went in the bedroom and got dressed in some spare clothes he left at her apartment in case he stayed over the night. He got out and they left together to the Hokage's tower to schedule the appointment with Tsunade. They walked towards the tower like nothing happened the night before. It was hard to contain their love, especially with what they did. They wanted to walk arm in arm or hand in hand, but they couldn't because of Naruto's suspicions. The same thing happened as always, the villagers gave Naruto glares and Sakura smiles. She understood why he felt that the needed to be kept secret, although, she still felt it was silly. They finally got there and walked up to see Tsunade. Sakura stopped him for a moment before he knocked on the door.

"You ready?" she asked obviously concerned, she didn't want to force Naruto to do this, nor did she want to give off the impression she was. He looked her straight in the eye and said

"Ready as I'll ever be!"

"You know, if we do this there's no turning back."

"I know" he knocked on the door to hear Tsunade call out

"Come in!" they opened the door together and walked in. "what is it you two?"

"Um, Lady Tsunade…" began Sakura.

"Ero-sennin, Kakashi-sensei, and the three of us need to talk about something important." Finished Naruto

"You say something about us?" came the always-casual voice of Kakashi behind them. The two lovers turned to see Kakashi and Jiraiya behind them

"Well, let's talk now." Tsunade suggested.

"Actually, um…we weren't planning on today-" Sakura was interrupted by Naruto

saying

"Sure, the sooner the better!" he sounded a bit impatient in his voice. He wanted to get this all finished with so he can ask Jiraiya about the fox' suspicions.

"Naruto, are you sure? Like I said if we do this there's no turning back." Sakura asked and said in a worried tone, which sparked confusion and curiosity in the teachers of the two younger ninja in front of them.

"Turning back from what?" asked Jiraiya obviously curious.

"Ero-sennin, Tsunade-oba-chan, Kakashi-sensei…we have something VERY important to tell you, so we need COMPLETE privacy." Naruto pressed.

"Alright, SHIZUNE!" Tsunade called out. Shizune came in from her office, which was right in back of Tsunade's office.

"Yes Lady Tsunade?" asked Shizune

"We need to discuss something important, so I need you to go out in the main lobby and have no one come up under any circumstance, go to the elders proceed if you can't wait for me. Understood?" Instructed Tsunade calmly.

"Yes Tsunade-sama" Shizune bowed and left the room and closed the door.

"Now it's just us, proceed." Tsunade said as she motioned with her hand for the to continue. Jiraiya and Kakashi walked up next to Tsunade.

"Alright…" Started Sakura.

"Here it goes…" Continued Naruto. Then the two spat out in perfect unison

"We're in a relationship!"  
TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
